Spitfire Robotics
Spitfire Robotics is a team within the NRO run by the player named Spitfire13579. This team is a veteran team of the Roblox Robot Combat sport and has taken part in a multitude of competitions both in and out of the NRO. He is also the Fleaweight Admin of the group and is most famous for developing the first walkers to ever exist within Roblox Robot Combat, with his most notable of walkers: ''Dracula. '' Before The NRO Spitfire Started the Roblox robot combat scene back in early 2014, building their first two robots Sun 3 and Metal Turtle. These robots were entered into a previous robot combat group called RFC (Robot Fighting Championship) following their friend Redman (who had only been with RFC for a little while by then) and bringing along another friend in team Kybots. During the early years of RFC Spitfire was quite a dark horse/ underdog story, even though their robots Metal turtle and Sun 3 had no weapon and were quite small Sun 3 rose to the challenge with its immense pushing ability and low wedge. This pathed the way for it reaching many quarter finals, but never getting any further than that. This was until The creation of a new breed of pushing wedge was created, Iron Beetle Was born and succeeded past all expectations. Finally in late 2014 Iron beetle won Spitfire Robotics their first trophy the RRCWS cup. Robots continued to do well for Spitfire, the next reiteration of their Sun Machine (sunV) came second place in the RFC All stars tournament, however once again robots kept getting more advanced. New ideas and experiments made spitfires placing in tournaments slip (although their robots were still a threat) While all this was going on Spitfire was developing something major. Robot combat had seem walkers before (made b sticking parts to the wheels so they jittered and did not move on the wheels) However Spitfire developed a working walker that used legs to move, it was entered in Battlebots 2015 (the first installment) and shocked the audience and other entrants. although it did not do very well (loosing its first battle). Triatonimae got pulled back in as a wildcard and won its first battle, making it the first walker in roblox combat to win a fight. NRO Career The Juggernaut Tournament Robots Entered: Error.EXE, Dracula, Black Sun, Total Eclipse, Metal Turtle 2, Viking Wins: 9 Losses: 6 Best Place In Competition: 1st Place (Error.EXE) Notes/Further Details: Spitfire's Pre-Fleaweight Tournament NRobot Wars Aadam Bomb Realm Of Titan Robots Entered: Black Hole, Black Sun 2, Abomination 2, Dracula: Resurrection, Error.EXE 2, Bigger Brother Wins: 21 Losses: 12 Best Place In Competition: Negative Quarter Finals (Black Sun 2, Error.EXE) Notes/Further Details: Texodus's Robot Wars Robots Entered: Crocodilotron, Stinger Wins: 4 Losses: 1 Best Place In Competition: Notes/Further Details: Saw Showdown The Juggernaut Tournament 2 Robots Entered: Black Sun, Dantomkia, Dracula: Resurrection, Black Hole, Error.EXE 2, Loppa Wins: 7 Losses: 6 Best Place In Competition: 5th Place (Tied) (Dantomkia) Notes/Further Details: Den Of The End Robots Entered: Black Hole 2, Crybaby, Metal Turtle 3, Black Sun 2, Dracula: Resurrection, Terrorhurtz Wins: 6 (Group Stage), 10 (Final Stage) Losses: 3 (Group Stage), 10 (Final Stage) Best Place In Competition: 7th (Tied) (Crybaby) Notes/Further Details: Saw Showdown 2 NRO W/L Ratio Wins: 48 Losses: 39